


The gods are dead

by silvercranewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercranewrites/pseuds/silvercranewrites
Summary: "See the good in all of this, Hinata." she whispered to him before she disappeared before his eyes. "We will wait for you."When humans begin to forget the gods, one by one they begin to die.





	The gods are dead

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest while reading this short fanfiction, you listen to "A town with the ocean view" (lullaby or piano version) for the first part of the story.

**The gods are dead**

*****

** _When humans begin to forget the gods, one by one they begin to die. _ **

Hinata watched as the god that he loves slowly die in his arms. Cradling his face with his hands, he soothed his furrowed brows and thought how it was painful to lose their life into nothing. Hinata has watched numerous of his friends--gods-- die before him. The most recent one was Yachi. She was a beautiful goddess of the river; always dancing and laughing. And when she laughs the water glistened as if there were filled with glowing stones. It was a wondrous sight and Hinata couldn't forget how she died, just standing in the middle of the river that she loved for all her existence, looking up into the skies and slowly disappearing into nothing.

_"See the good in all of this, Hinata."_ she whispered to him before she disappeared before his eyes. _"We will wait for you." _

Hinata felt tears stream down his golden eyes, remembering how a fragile god succumbed to death. He had lost many of them along the years and now he is going to lose the love of his life.

"Why are you crying?" Kageyama's cold hands reached over to Hinata's cheek, rubbing his thumb unto his cheekbone, blue eyes getting lighter than before. "You shouldn't be crying. We promised never to be sad until our end, right?" Kageyama smiled weakly, dropping his hand on his chest, feeling the pain escalate around his body again.

Hinata looked away and a single soft tear fell down from his jaw to Kageyama's cheek, rolling slowly unto the side of Kageyama's face and into the tatami floor beneath them.

"This is unfair! We lived peacefully for years and then when humans begin to forget about us, it's game over." Hinata clenched his fists.

Kageyama closed his eyes, feeling his energy slowly draining out of him. "Life was meant to be fleeting, Shouyou." he reached for Hinata's hand and intertwined his fingers with his. He squeezed on them with all the energy left of him and pulled it closer to lips to plant a soft kiss on Hinata's skin. "It pains me more to see you like this, making it harder for me to leave you."

Hinata looked down at Kageyama and leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips. He then rested his forehead with Kageyama's and never-ending tears began to fall down to his golden orbs, showering Kageyama's now peaceful face like soft June rain.

"Everything will be alright." Kageyama reached for the back of Hinata's neck and played for the last time with his hair. "I love you Shouyou." Kageyama finally closed his eyes. "I will wait for you." and with one final smile, Hinata slowly felt Kageyama's hand slipping away from him. When Hinata opened his eyes... Kageyama was already gone.

Crying with all his might, Hinata cursed everything around him. With all that has happened, how could he continue living? It was really unfair, especially that he is the only god left in their world. Hinata looked at the ceiling and laughed. He was slowly losing his sanity even through death.

Because when humans begin to forget about the gods... **_they disappear._**

***

"Well that was," Kageyama closed the script book and looked at Yamaguchi with a raised brow.

"Devastating." Yachi continued, also closing her script book, eyes almost in tears.

"Who writes crap like this?" Hinata exclaimed already crying his heart out. "Why did you make my character the last one to die?"

"Would you rather I make Kageyama die last?" Yamaguchi scratched the side of his face and turned to look at Tsukishima who is still finishing reading his script book.

Kageyama dropped his script book unto the floor of their club room and looked at Hinata with furrowed brows. "Stop crying dumbass! It's just fiction!" he bellowed. "Are you already attached with your character?"

Hinata hiccupped. "But it was so sad, Kageyama! If I acted that out, I will surely cry!"

Kageyama barred his teeth. "Hey! Don't shower me with your tears! That will be gross!"

Yachi looked back to Yamaguchi, interested where he had gotten the inspiration of the story from. "So what inspired you to write this story for the cultural festival that our team will perform?"

Yamaguchi smirked and pulled out something from his bag. It was a small light novel book that he bought at a bookstore near the train station. "This! You all should try to read this! It's sadder than what I had wrote!" They looked at the title of the book: **_"The gods are dead"_** by Hana Satou. "It's a best-selling light novel in the market now!"

Hinata hiccupped again. "No more sad stories for me! If your story made me cry, what more with that?"

Kageyama cackled. "Weak."

Hinata pouted. "I am not weak! I have emotional attachments!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Pathetic!"

Squabbling again, Tsukishima interrupted their fight when he turned his back at them. Yamaguchi looked confused as Hinata and Kageyama readied themselves with a sarcastic remark from him. Yachi also waited for Tsukishima's reaction, eyes wary. But when they heard an unusual croak on Tsukishima's voice, their eyes widened, well except for Hinata who began cackling like a wild pig.

"Tsukki, are you crying?!" Yamaguchi bit his lip not to laugh.

Tsukishima turned to face them and glared. "Shut up!"

***

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Did not expect that, right?


End file.
